Jofré Borgia: The Forgotten Borgia Chapter 4
by Jakegothicsnake
Summary: A look into the life of youngest child of the infamous Pope Alexander VI. Note: This work is based on both various adaptations as well as historical research. Historical accuracy is therefore not 100% accurate.


Two weeks later after Jofré returned home, on a hot morning on August 11 in the year 1492, bells rung loud throughout Rome and white smoke was rising from the Vatican, signaling that the new Pope was elected. Jofré, Vannozza, Carlo, and Ottaviano went to join the crowd flooding the Vatican to see the new Pope. When the doors of the central balcony of St. Peter's Basilica opened up, out came one cardinal, along with the new Holy Father dressed in white.

The cardinal cried out loud at the top of his voice:

"Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum:  
HABEMUS PAPAM!  
Eminentissimum ac reverendissimum Dominum,  
Dominum Rodrigo Sanctae Romanae Ecclesiae Cardinalem Borgia,  
Qui sibi nomen imposuit Alexander Sextus."

The whole crowd cheered loudly ad the new pope waved his hands and made signs of benedictions. Soon the new pope made the his first blessing to all of Rome.

"Sancti Apostoli Petrus et Paulus: de quorum potestate et auctoritate confidimus, ipsi intercedant pro nobis ad Dominum. Amen. Precibus et meritis beati Mariae semper Virginis, beati Michaelis Archangeli, beati Ioannes Baptistæ, et sanctorum Apostolorum Petri et Pauli et omnium Sanctorum, misereatur vestri omnipotens Deus; et dimissis omnibus peccatis vestris, perducat vos Iesus Christus ad vitam æternam. Amen. Indulgentiam, absolutionem, et remissionem omnium peccatorum vestrorum, spatium verae et fructuosae poenitentiæ, cor semper penitens, et emendationem vitae, gratiam et consolationem Sancti Spiritus; et finalem perseverantiam in bonis operibus tribuat vobis omnipotens et misericors Dominus. Amen. Et benedictio Dei Omnipotentis: Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti, descendat super vos et maneat semper. Amen."

And with that, crowds roared with joy: "VIVA LA PAPA! VIVA LA PAPA!"

Jofré was absolutely astonished to his own father now pope of the whole christian world! The Vicar of Jesus Christ! The liaison between God in Heaven and mankind on Earth! Jofré cheered and waved at his father, while Vannozza had tears of joy in her eyes.

For a few months Jofré continued to live with Vannozza, and was not given any word from his father.

"I'm surprised Papa hasn't called me back yet, Mama..." said Jofré in a concerned tone. "I long to see him and my brothers and sister again..."

"Well, son..." said Vannozza. "Not many popes who have children let them live with them in the Palazzo Apostolico. You remember he still has those papal bulls that say that Juan and Cesare's father was my first husband, Lucrezia my second husband, and you my third..."

One day, while Jofré, Vannozza, Carlo, and Ottaviano were all in the courtyard, a servant came out saying that the duke of Gandia has arrived to pay a visit. They were all surprised to hear that Juan was back from Spain. Soon Juan stepped out into the courtyard elegantly dressed as a nobleman of the court of King Ferdinand of Aragon and Isabella of Castile, his arms spread wide open and a grin of pride on his face.

"Juan!" cried Vannozza joyfully and flinging her arms around her eldest son. "Oh, mi figlio, Giovanni! Son! How I have missed you!"

"Ah, mi Madre!" Juan said gleefully as he swung his mother around. "Como estas?"

"I am well, my sweetheart!" chuckled Vannozza sheepishly.

"Your Grace!" said Carlo as he strode over to shake his step-son's hand.

"Hermano!" cried Jofré, as he and Ottaviano rose and each gave Juan a hug.

"Ah! There's my little crickets!" Juan growled playfully as he tossled the hair of both his younger brother and half-brother.

"Son," said Vannozza. "I trust you have heard of Rodrigo's election!"

"Oh Mama, the bells are still ringing from Aragon to Portugal of the successful election of His Holiness Alexander VI!" said Juan with a prideful tone.

"You must tell us of your time in Spain, my lad!" said Carlo.

"Ah, si!" said Juan. "Well, I have had to honor and pleasure of meeting their Most Catholic Majesties, themselves! King Fernado d'Aragona and Ysabel d'Castilla!"

"The King and Queen of Spain?" said Ottaviano.

"The very same, little one!" grinned Juan. "And that is not all! I have wooed the King and Queen of Spain's most favored and beloved niece, Donna Maria Enriquez de Luna, and it has been agreed between Their Most Catholic Majesties and His Holiness that she is to be duchess of Gandia!"

"You mean?!" gasped Vannozza.

Juan said nothing but nodded and grinned.

"Oh son!" cried Vannozza as she flung her arms again around Juan. "I am so happy for you! My eldest son is going to be married!"

"Si, Mama!" said Juan. "The two of us are to be married before the next year is out!"

Vannozza kissed Juan on his cheeks repeatedly.

"And there is more! His Holiness has summoned me to Il Vaticano! He intends to give me an even grander position in Holy Mother Church!"

Everyone clapped for Juan, and Vannozza gave him another kiss.

"Oh, we are so happy for you, brother! Congratulations!" said Jofré, patting Juan's arm.

"Gracias, hermano pequeno." said Juan still smiling.

"Jofré is curious on when His Holiness will contact him. It has been awhile since Jofré has been with His Holiness and he misses him, as well as Cesare and Lucrezia. When will everyone be summoned back? said Vannozza out of regard to Jofré's worry.

"His Holiness said he will summon all of us each back in due time, Mama." said Juan, stroking his mother's shoulder.

"I pray I shall see His Holiness soon" said Jofré. "I do miss him, as well as Lucrezia, and Cesare. I'm longing to see them."


End file.
